


Breath Me

by haylee_joseph



Series: Where do broken hearts go. [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis met Harry on the playground when he was 6. He was captivated by the bright green eyes and dark curls that framed the kids chubby face. Little did he know, those green eyes would one day haunt him. <br/>The one where Louis watches and Harry grows up to be scary even though Louis refuses to be afraid of someone who once would only eat pink icing on his cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Me

Louis was six years old when he met five year old Harry. They were both attending the same birthday party, and they both wore blue shirts and black jeans. Louis noticed before Harry did, and that's why his eyes were glued to the small child who kept running around pulling girls' hair and knocking over block buildings. He was a mess.   
But his mother didn't say anything, so nobody else did. Instead Louis sat down at a small table towards the back of the room and chose to color, it seemed like the safest thing to do.   
But Harry still found his way towards the table, sitting down right next to Louis. "Hey," He said, "your cloths match mine!" Louis looked up from his picture of Simba from the Lion King and smiled at the kid.   
"They do," he replied. Harry had dimples as deep as the pool in Louis' back yard and eyes as green as the grass. Harry was very pretty. "That's cool." He finished, looking away.   
"What's your name?" The kid continued, picking up a crayon and tapping it on the tables surface. "I'm Harry, who are you?"  
"My name is Louis." Louis said, holding out his hand like his father had taught him to do earlier that week. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."   
Harry took Louis' hand and kissed the top of it, smiling cheekily up at the older lad. "Why'd you do that?" Louis asked, his nose scrunched and head tilted slightly to the side. Much like a confused puppy, actually.   
"I seen it on the telly once." Harry shrugged.   
"Boys are supposed to kiss girls' hands." Louis sighed, leaning his head against his hand which was propped up on the table.  
"You're pretty like a girl," Harry shot back, narrowing his eyes a bit. "It's not a bad thing, I don't do bad things."   
Louis let it go because secretly he had butterflies in his tummy because Harry called him pretty. They sat there together for awhile, talking about kindergarden and race cars and their favorite animals. Harry was the first actual friend Louis ever made.   
Pretty soon though, it was time for cake and ice cream and they walked off together holding hands. Louis had given Harry his Simba coloring page, and Harry had drawn Louis a picture of what seemed to be a giant bear hugging a dolphin, (but Louis wasn't actually really sure).   
Louis got a slice of cake while Harry chose a cupcake because the icing was pink and he made it very clear to Louis he only liked the pink icing because it tasted the very best. Louis couldn't tell the difference, so he took Harry's word for it.   
By the end of the party, they were attached at the hip. Harry followed Louis everywhere.   
And for years it was like that. It was HarryAndLouis. No spaces in between.   
They lived one street apart, so when Harry would knock on Louis' window in the middle of the night, it was never really a surprise. Louis would let him in and they'd sleep in Louis' twin sized bed together and Louis would pretend that Harry wasn't shaking in fear, or that he wasn't covered in new bruises. Louis would just play with Harry's hair and wake him up before the sun rose.   
But things changed when they got to high school. Harry quit sneaking into Louis' room, and he was often caught doing things he shouldn't have been doing. Louis' mom didn't much fancy the idea of her baby being seen around with 'that Styles boy'. By the end of freshman year they were nearly strangers, and Louis spent most of his time alone with his books and schooling. He'd spent hours staring at the window waiting for his friend.   
Harry's dad didn't hit him as much if he hit back. Harry got bigger and stronger, and was soon as scary as his dad had once been. Harry didn't want to be the weak vulnurable little boy he once was, so he quit doing things that made him feel open. Instead, he found new friends and snuck into abandoned houses at age fifteen to get high with a few older friends. Harry got secret tattoos and climbed up the social ladder by becoming everything he once hated. By the end of his sophmore year, he wasn't even recongnizable.   
It'd been two years since Harry spoke to Louis, two years. He didn't know who the kid was anymore. But that didn't stop him from watching Louis from the halls. It didn't stop him from driving by his house once in awhile, looking into the window he spent years climbing in and out of. Sometimes he'd see Mrs. Tomlinson at the liquior store, but that was their little secret. Harry didn't know Louis, but he wanted to.   
-  
it was late and cold and Harry was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other and a red party cup in his hand. There was a girl laid shirtless across the table in front of him, and his mate Zayn was taking body shots off of her. It smelled like sex, smoke, and must and the music was too loud and Harry felt at ease.   
Harry felt the warmth spread from his mouth to his toes as he took another drink of the vodka that filled his cup. He wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either. He was just there, and that's just how he liked it. It was sort of like he was invisable, like nobody noticed him. That's how he lived most of his life. Trying to be invisiable. Without really thinking, Harry got up and walked out of the front door.   
His brain was cloudy and everything felt like a dream, Harry was pretty sure he was losing his shit. But walking relaxed him, so he continued down the road without much idea as to where he was actually going.  
He could run away, but he had no where to go. If he did run away he'd just keep running and running and running until he dissapeared off the face of the earth. The more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded. He could just dissapear into thin air, vanish in the middle of the night.   
His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the scream. It was high pitched and terrifying and caused Harry to hurry his footsteps. He knew that scream, he didn't know how, but I did.   
Soon he was running and the screams were getting louder and he could hear begging. A line of "please no, please don't do this, stop". With each fall of his feet, Harry's heart sunk deeper into his chest.   
Pretty soon he was running up an allly and he seen three figures, one was being held against the ground while the other two were forcing his cloths off. Harry stood jaw dropped for a second as the screaming and begging turned to hopeless sobs and Harry exploded.   
Harry had thought he'd been angry before. He thought he'd never hate anyone as much as he hated his father, but he was wrong. God, was he wrong. Harry beat the men until his knuckles were swollen and bleeding. He kept hitting and hitting and hitting the motionless bodies. Harry blacked out.   
When he came to, he took in his surroundings slowly. The kid was huddled against the wall a few feet away, his head in his knees. Harry could tell he was crying because his shoulders were shaking. He took a deep breath and wiped the blood from his hands, then he sad down next to the boy.  
"Lou." He breathed, leaning his head against the smaller boy's shoulder. "Lou what the fuck. What was that, who are those guys?" But Louis was crying too hard to actually understand what Harry was asking him. Louis couldn't breath and his chest hurt and he was convinced he was dying. "Louis look at me." Harry exclaimed, his voice much stronger.   
Louis looked so sad. For the first time in a long time, blue met green. When Louis looked at Harry something inside of him broke, it was like looking at the sun.


End file.
